macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora the Explorer
Dora the Explorer is the main character of her self-titled educational animated TV show on Nick Jr., the children's programming block of Nickelodeon. Dora is a 7-year-old girl of Indigenous Mexican heritage, who embarks on quests to various locales accompanied by her talking backpack and her anthropomorphized monkey companion Boots. In overcoming obstacles and solving puzzles, she often makes use of fourth-wall-breaking interactions with young viewers to seek their assistance. Dora's show aired from 2000 to 2015, with the most episodes aired of any show on Nick Jr. History with the Macy's Parade Dora the Explorer would first be represented in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. The balloon featured the titular character, Dora the Explorer, taking form as a 55-foot tall balloon. Accompanying her along the Parade route, Map and Backpack also make Dora one of only a few multi-character balloons in the Parade's history. The balloon served as promotion for the many seasons of Dora the Explorer until 2009 when the balloon was retired. This, however, did not put an end to Dora's association with the Parade. In 2010, a brand-new float served as the replacement for the balloon and was entitled "Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure", promoting the television special of the same name. The float featured Dora and her best monkey friend, Boots, wishing everyone "Feliz Navidad". The float featured the duo exploring the past, present and, future of Christmas. For the holidays, Dora and her friends are off on an adventure to help Swiper learn the true meaning of Christmas. Featured on the colorful float is a stunning 12-foot tall Christmas tree decorated with dazzling ornaments, as well as some very special gifts. The float was retired after the 2013 Parade and hasn't been seen since. After the previous float's retirement, a brand-new Dora and Friends float, titled “Aventuras Fantasticas,” appeared for only time only in the 88th Annual Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. The float brings Dora’s new home of Playa Verde to life with out-of-this-world landscapes and vibrant colors, capturing the excitement and adventure found in the new series. The float takes spectators on a tour of one of the new series’ landmark locations, the Arco Iris Café, and showcase some of her new enchanted surroundings. Additionally, it features Dora’s magical charm bracelet that helps her navigate the city and overcome any obstacle. Since this float's retirement, Dora has had no association with the Parade, and is unlikely to do so due to the show ending in 2015. Guest Stars Below, you will find a list of every performer/celebrity that has performed/appeared on these floats, alongside the respective songs which they sang during the NBC Telecast. Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure *'2010 -' India Aria; performed "Favorite Time Of Year" *'2011 -' The Fresh Beat Band; performed "Here We Go!" *'2012 -' Rachel Crow; performed "Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town" *'2013 -' Ariana Grande; performed "Last Christmas" Dora & Friends: Aventuras Fantasticas *'2014 -' Becky G; performed "Can't Stop Dancin" Balloon Music Below, you will find a list of the music tracks that played during the balloon's appearance on the NBC telecast. * Dora the Explorer theme song (Instrumental, 2005-2009) Gallery Gallery: Dora the Explorer Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:2000s Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Balloons Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:2010s Floats Category:Floats Category:Big Balloons Category:TV Characters Category:Nickelodeon Balloons